justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Me And My Broken Heart
|artist = |year = 2014 |mode = Duet |dg = / |nogm = 3 |pc = / |gc = Orange/Pink |lc = Orange |pictos = 92 |perf = Thibaut Orsoni (P1) Céline Baron (P2) }}"Me And My Broken Heart" 'by ''Rixton is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers This routine is performed by a duet of a man and a woman. P1 '''P1, a man with neatly combed black hair, wears a blue shirt with black suspenders, red pants, brown socks and orange shoes. P2 P2, a woman with long, flowing brown hair, wears an orange blouse, a cranberry-colored skirt, and black stockings. Her hot pink heeled shoes and hat are almost the same color as her skirt. Brokenheart coach 1.png|P1 Brokenheart coach 2.png|P2 Background The background seems to be a blurred-out scene from reality that has skyscrapers and buildings. The buildings occasionally blur out so much that they turn into a screen of colourful lights. The lights seem to form patterns like hearts. Also, in some parts of the song, the background turns completely dark and rain starts to fall. Water droplets also seem to cover the camera lens at some points during the rainstorm. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Quickly make a semi-circle with your right arm when the chorus starts. PMUGM02.png|All Gold Moves MeandmybrokenhartoopsimeanHEARTgmIngame.gif|All Gold Moves in-game. Appearances in Mashups Me And My Broken Heart appears in the following Mashup: * Problem (Lovers Duet) Trivia * Backgrounds from the real world appear in some moments, similar to Gentleman. * Some lines are misspelled; "And then some" is misinterpreted as "In this song" in the first verse, and "Oh why" is misspelled as "A while". * P2’s outfit is the same as Follow Me, but with different colors. * In the icon of Problem’s Mashup, the boy's pants are blue instead of orange, and the girl's collar is blue instead of red. However, this is not in the actual Mashup. ** This was also the case for a Valentine’s Day post by @justdancegame.https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/566672266994282496/photo/1 * This song won in the Favorite Duo category in the second Just Dance Awards. https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.630654780403309.1073741843.298090406993083&type=3 * In a fankit that Ubisoft released that was supposed to include only items, a pictogram from this song was accidentally put into the said fankit. * The pictograms have the opposite color of each other. Gallery Me and My Broken Heart.jpg|''Me And My Broken Heart'' brokenheart_cover.png|''Just Dance 2015'' cover 204.png|P2's Avatar Mambh.jpg Me and my broken heart.jpeg|Official preview thumbnail IMG_20141013_141015.JPG|Gameplay Me And Me Broken Heart Coaches.jpg|Coach extraction Mambkonjd2015.jpg|Promotion I Have A Broken Heart.png B9xCS1rIIAAOjp3.jpg large.jpg 11188164_630654790403308_2348390768369803890_n.jpg|The award hohoho_sh.png|The pictogram included in the fankit Videos Rixton - Me and My Broken Heart (Official Video) Just Dance 2015 - Me And My Broken Heart Me And My Broken Heart (VIP - C0OK1EM0NSTER) - Rixton Just Dance 2015 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Céline Baron Category:Thibaut Orsoni